BLOODY BARBIE
by DeerLuDeer
Summary: Satu-satunya teman yang aku miliki dan yang mau mendengarkan ceritaku hanyalah Barbie, tapi itu dulu. Sekarang aku membencinya. Mengapa? Karna dia jalang. Aku telanjangi pun ia masih tetap menampakan senyum jalangnya. Dan sekarang sosok jalang itu ada pada kakakku. Aku membenci mereka, Barbie dan kakakku./Dark-fict/M-rated for bloody scene/Luhan & Baekhyun, age switch.


**EXO FANFICTION**

**Bloody Barbie**

**Main Cast : Xi Luhan & Byun Baekhyun**

**Rated M**

**(M-rated for bloody scenes)**

**Genre : Gore, Angst**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**MOHON BAGI 17- UNTUK MENGKLIK TOMBOL BACK KARNA AKAN BANYAK DIRTY TALK DAN ADEGAN BERDARAH DISINI.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Luhan, 6****th**

**Baekhyun, 12****th**

Baekhyun dan Luhan adalah dua saudara kandung. Mereka tinggal berdua di sebuah rumah, atau lebih pantasnya disebut sebagai gubuk yang kotor dan usang. Mereka dibuang oleh kedua orang tua mereka dan memilih untuk pergi tanpa meninggalkan sedikitpun uang ataupun harta benda. Luhan yang notabenenya masih kecil hanya mampu menangis karna merindukan orang tuanya. Sementara Baekhyun yang harus memapah beban harus bekerja untuk menghidupi dan memberi makan adiknya.

Baekhyun mulai bekerja sebagai seorang kuli bangunan dan pekerjaan-pekerjaan rumah tangga seperti menerima cucian dari tetangga, membersihkan taman ataupun jalan umum, dan masih banyak lagi. Sementara Luhan hanya berdiam diri dirumah dan belajar, mengingat kakaknya bekerja keras untuk memberinya makan dan membiayainya agar bisa mengecap ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi.

Ketika lelah bekerja, Baekhyun selalu mengingat senyum adiknya, entah mengapa senyum Luhan seperti pembangun energi baginya. Pernah saat itu Baekhyun baru saja menerima gaji pertamanya, ia lalu mengingat bahwa Luhan pernah merengek meminta dibelikkan boneka _Barbie_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Tetapi, tentu saja Baekhyun tak dapat menurutinya, untuk makan saja Baekhyun harus membanting tulang, bagaimana bisa ia membeli boneka _Barbie_?

Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum, ia lalu pergi ke sebuah toko untuk membeli boneka _Barbie _sebagai hadiah untuk Luhan. Luhan menerimanya dengan wajah yang sangat gembira. Ia lalu berterimakasih kepada kakaknya dan berlari menuju kamarnya untuk memainkan mainan barunya.

.

.

Baekhyun begitu mencintai adiknya, maka dari itu ia terus bekerja dan bekerja tanpa meluangkan waktu untuk Luhan. Luhan yang selama enam tahun selalu sendiri itu mulai bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Mengapa ia merasa kesepian? Ia selalu mendengar teman sekelasnya bercerita tentang kakak dan orang tuanya, temannya bahkan berkata ia sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Luhan yang saat itu masih kecil kembali bertanya-tanya. Apa itu kasih sayang?

Selama bertahun-tahun Baekhyun dan Luhan hidup berdua, tak pernah semenitpun mereka saling berbagi cerita. Hal itu membuat Luhan menjadi pribadi yang dingin dan misterius. Tak ada teman yang dapat ia ajak bicara selain boneka _Barbie_-nya. Maka dari itu, _Barbie_ adalah pelipur laranya selama ini.

"_Barbie_, kenapa Baek-_hyung_ sekarang selalu pulang larut malam? Bukankah itu aneh?"

Luhan bertanya kepada boneka porselen yang sedang ia genggam itu. Ia sudah menginjak umurnya yang ke 13 tahun sekarang. Tapi entah mengapa ia selalu merasa sendiri. Di sekolahpun tak ada satupun murid yang mau meliriknya. Luhan tak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena _Barbie_ selalu menemaninya.

Luhan menatap _Barbie_ yang sedang ia genggam dengan lekat-lekat. Ia mencari tahu mengapa _Barbie _tidak menjawab pertanyaannya? _Barbie_ itu menatapnya dengan senyum yang lebar. Tapi mengapa ia tak bisa berbicara? Apakah dia bisu?

"Cih, dasar boneka jalang. Apa kau cacat? Kau bisu? Apa kau sudah lelah menjadi sahabatku selama ini? Kau bajingan." Geram Luhan dengan sinis. Kau bertanya mengapa Luhan yang penyendiri bisa berbicara seperti itu? Salahkan kakaknya yang sering melontarkan kata-kata kotor itu ketika membawa pria-pria asing kerumahnya.

Luhan tersenyum sinis. Ia kemudia menjambak rambut _Barbie_ hingga hampir semuanya rontok. Tak ayal tangan putihnya mulai memutar kepala _Barbie_ itu hingga terlepas. Ia lalu mulai memutus kedua tangan dan kaki _Barbie_ itu tanpa dosa, lalu meletakkan dengan sembarang.

Kepala Luhan menatap kepala _Barbie_ yang baru saja ia putuskan dari tubuhnya itu. Luhan menatap kepala Barbie itu dengan dahi yang mengkerut, seolah mengerti apa kata yang ingin disampaikan _Barbie_ itu kepadanya.

Kepala _Barbie_ itu seolah menjerit dengan penuh amarah, "_Dasar kau bocah jalang! Kau menusukku dari belakang! Selama bertahun-tahun aku menemanimu dan selalu mendengarkan ceritamu dengan baik, inikah balasanmu untukku? Kau bocah brengsek! Aku akan membalasmu, brengsek!"_

Luhan kemudian tertawa hambar. "Dasar, Barbie bodoh. Kau bahkan tak punya otak dan otot gerak. Dan apa? Apa kau marah? Dasar bodoh. Kau bahkan tak punya hati dan akal sehat untuk merasakan emosi."

.

.

_Hei, bagaimana bisa selama ini aku berteman dengan seekor jalang? Jalang itu bahkan tak punya otak untuk berpikir dan akal sehat untuk merasakan emosi. _

.

.

**Luhan, 16****th**

**Baekhyun, 22****nd**

Luhan sudah berumur enam belas tahun sekarang. Ia sudah dewasa dan dapat berpikir lebih luas. Ia bahkan sudah sadar apa pekerjaan kakaknya selama ini. Hal itu mengingatkannya pada _Barbie_, mantan teman jalangnya. Hal itu membuat Luhan mendecih. Apakah Baekhyun sama jalangnya dengan _Barbie_ sekarang?

Luhan ingat, dulu Baekhyun pernah mengajak seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dengan telinganya yang besar kerumah.

"Baekhyun, siapa dia?" tanya Luhan dengan datar.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis, yang membuat Luhan merasa mual ketika melihatnya. Baekhyun kemudian mengapit lengan pemuda itu dengan seduktif hingga membuat Luhan merasa jijik.

"Hai, aku kekasih Baekhyun. Namaku Chanyeol," ujar pemuda itu ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Luhan." Luhan menjawab dengan dingin sambil menerima uluran tangan Chanyeol dengan ogah-ogahan.

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan intens, _Lelaki ini seperti Ken. Apakah ia banci? Ia benar-benar mirip seperti Ken. Terlihat seperti laki-laki tapi tak mempunyai alat kelamin layaknya laki-laki._

Semenjak perkenalan mereka, lelaki itu sering bermain kerumahnya. Setiap kali ia dan kakaknya memasuki kamar, selalu terdengar desahan erotis yang membuat Luhan muak. Luhan hanya bisa berbaring dikasurnya, dan menyumpal kedua telingannya dengan bantal.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Chanyeol memberikannya sebuah kado. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya heran. Apa maksud pemuda ini? Apakah ia akan menyogoknya? Luhan lalu menerima kado itu tanpa pikir panjang. Ia membuka kado itu, alisnya kembali bertautan.

"Untuk apa semua _Barbie-Barbie_ ini, Chanyeol-_sshi_?" tanya Luhan dingin.

Chanyeol memamerkan senyum bodohnya, "Baekhyun kemarin bercerita padaku bahwa kau sering kesepian. Ia juga bercerita jika temanmu selama ini adalah _Barbie_, maka dari itu aku membelinya agar kau tak merasa kesepian lagi."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam. _Brengsek! Kau kira aku sudi bermain dengan jalang ini? Jangan harap, brengsek!_

.

.

_Selama ini aku belum pernah merasakan rasanya mempunyai teman. Aku pendiam. Aku bukanlah murid yang mencolok di sekolah. Tak ada satupun murid yang mau berteman denganku. Kesendirian membuatku mengalami keterbelakangan mental._

_Satu-satunya orang yang mau kuajak bicara dan mau mendengarkan ceritaku hanyalah kakakku. Tapi sekarang aku membencinya. Sangat membencinya._

_Dia pelacur._

_Dia jalang._

_Dia sampah._

_Bahkan tubuhnya hanya ia gunakan sebagai penampu ludah para lelaki hidung belang._

_Dia membuatku jijik. _

.

.

Luhan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Ia memperhatikan kedua _Barbie_ yang diberikan Chanyeol kepadanya. Mata _hazelnut_-nya menyipit.

"Oh, wow. Lihatlah! Apa kau kemari untuk membalaskan dendamu kepadaku, jalang?" ujar Luhan pada kedua _Barbie_ tersebut.

"Tatapan matamu kepadaku tak berubah ya, _Barbie_. Tetap menjijikan seperti sebelumnya." Luhan kemudian menelusuri lekuk tubuh Barbie tersebut dengan tangannya.

"Tubuhmu lumayan juga. Oh, dadamu bahkan cukup besar! Ah, sayang sekali semuanya palsu…"

Luhan melucuti seluruh pakaian Barbie tersebut hingga menampilkan tubuh polosnya. Luhan menatap boneka itu dengan rasa jijik. Dia berfikir, _mengapa Barbie selalu dipuja-puja anak-anak kecil? Mereka bilang Barbie adalah perempuan yang cantik dan baik hati…tunggu, baik hati? Apa mereka terlalu bodoh? Barbie bahkan tak punya apa itu otak dan rasa emosional. Ini membuatku tertawa._

"Lihat, bahkan setelah kau terlanjang, kau tetap menampilkan senyum jalangmu itu. Kau seperti kakakku. Cantik dan jalang."

Luhan kemudian melempar boneka _Barbie_ itu sembarangan. Ia kemudian berbaring dan menatap nanar langit-langit kamarnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar desahan erotis dari sebelah kamarnya. Luhan mendecih kesal.

_Apa sebegitu nikmatnya bercinta itu hingga membuat mereka melakukannya setiap hari? Bangsat. Mereka membuatku benar-benar muak._

.

.

Malam mulai berganti menjadi pagi hari. Luhan bangun dari tidurnya dengan sakit kepala yang menyerangnya dengan tiba-tiba pagi ini. Keadaannya begitu berantakan dengan rambut acak-acakan. Ia kemudian berjalan keluar menuju dapur untuk sekedar mengambil air putih.

Baru setengah berjalan, langkahnya terhentikan tatkala melihat sesosok _Barbie_ yang hanya memakai apron untuk menutuppi tubuh telanjangnya yang tengah memasak. Ia kemudian mencium aroma masakannya itu sambil tersenyum khas senyuman jalangnya.

Dengan sinis Luhan mulai mendekat pada sosok itu dan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Oh, lihatlah sosok menakjubkan ini." Desisnya sinis

"Luhan? Sudah bangun ternyata. Kemarilah, aku memasak makanan favoritmu kali ini. Kau ambil sendiri, ya? _Hyung_ mau ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap," ujarnya seraja berjalan cepat menuju ke kamarnya tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Luhan.

"Oh, dia akan mengobral tubuhnya…" desis Luhan.

Luhan mulai tak nafsu makan. Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya agar terasa segar. Ia kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambil beberapa snack kecil. Baru saja ia akan membalikan tubuhnya, sesosok Barbie sudah berada di hadapannya.

_Dress_ mini yang hanya menutupi bagian dada sampai pantat, _heels_ super tinggi dan _make up_ super tebal menghiasi tubuh menjijikan _Barbie_ tersebut.

"Baekhyun aku kesepian. Bisakah ka-"

"Aku tak bisa, Luhan. Kau tau itu. Aku harus bekerja untuk membiayai sekolahmu_. Barbie_ yang akan menemanimu,"

Luhan megatupkan bibirnya. Baekhyun kemudian berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menenteng tas kulitnya menuju ke pintu utama.

Luhan semakin membenci _Barbie_. Dia bukan lagi anak kecil yang terbodohi dengan aksen luar boneka jalang tersebut.

.

.

_Aku melihat sosok Barbie di kakakku._

_Lihatlah, lekuk tubuh dan wajah cantik mereka hampir sama._

_Cih, mereka membuatku benar-benar muak._

_._

_._

Tahun sudah berganti. Tetapi Luhan merasa hidupnya seperti di ulang-ulang. Dia masih sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, dingin dan misterius.

Ia selalu mengurung dirinya di kamar. Tumpukan boneka _Barbie_ yang selama ini Baekhyun berikan untuknya ia jadikan karya seni untuk menghias dinding-dinding kamarnya. Tak lupa ia menambah sedikit goresan cairan merah agar menambah nilai seninya.

Baekhyun yang sudah lama mengetahui itu hanya dapat menghela nafas heran. Ada apa dengan adiknya? Bukankah selama ini ia berteman baik dengan _Barbie_? Tapi mengapa sekarang _Barbie_ itu ia jadikan sebuah patung berdarah?

Baekhyun berpikir keras. Ia kemudian mempunyai ide. _Kurasa aku harus menemaninya malam ini, ia terlihat begitu kesepian…_

.

.

"Lu, _hyung_ membawa boneka _Barbie_ ini untukmu. Lihat, ia cantik, _kan_? Aku akan meletakannya disini agar kau semakin semangat belajar,"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau selalu membelikanku mainan jalang ini. Aku membenci mereka. Mereka jalang sama sepertimu. Berparas rupawan tapi tak memiliki otak dan hati."

Baekhyun membelalakan matanya terkejut, "Lu, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berubah?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

Luhan hanya diam. Ia kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan menghempaskannya di ranjangnya. Luhan berjalan menuju ke meja belajarnya. Tangannya merogoh-rogoh laci meja tersebut dan mengeluarkan sebilah pisau tajam.

Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu mulai panik. Ia ingin berlari, tapi sesuatu seperti menahan kaki dan perutnya sekarang.

Luhan kemudian menyeringai. Ia mengelus pisau itu dengan lembut dan mulai menjilatnya dengan penuh nafsu, "Aku akan memberikan sedikit pelumas dari ludahku agar lebih mudah saat memotong-motong tubuh hinamu," ujar Luhan sekenanya.

Baekhyun tertohok. Ia menangis dan mulai berteriak meminta tolong.

"Hei, hei, ada apa manis? Kenapa kau menangis?" ujar Luhan sambil mengusap kedua air mata yang mulai bercucuran di kedua mata indah Baekhyun dengan pisaunya hingga membuat goresan kecil yang mulai berdarah.

Baekhyun mencelos. Ia sangat takut. Air matanya bahkan tak dapat berhenti. Luhan yang mengetahui hal itu mulai murka. Ia benci melihat jalang menangis. Hah? Mana ada jalang menangis?

"Aku sudah bilang, kan…BERHENTILAH MENANGIS, DASAR JALANG!" Teriak Luhan penuh amarah. Tangannya kemudian menggenggam pisaunya dengan erat sambil melakukan gerakan atas bawah tepat di kedua bola mata Baekhyun secara bergantian hingga membuat Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan. Darah mulai menghiasi wajah Luhan.

"HAHAHAHA! Tak kusangka, ini begitu menyenangkan…" ujar Luhan pelan di sela-sela kegiatannya.

Luhan kemudian mulai bosan. Ia lalu menancapkan aksinya ke mata kanan Baekhyun dengan sekali hantaman, hingga membuat seluruh badan pisau itu masuk ke dalam bola matanya. Baekhyun menjerit dengan sangat keras.

Luhan mencabut pisaunya dengan gerakan lembut, ia kemudian mencongkel bola mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak menjerit kali ini, ia malah menggigit bawah bibirnya sampai berdarah. Oh, apakah jalang ini sudah kelelahan?

Luhan menatap bola mata Baekhyun di pisaunya dengan intens. "Ah, matamu ternyata tak seindah yang kubayangkan. Dengan begini mataku tidak akan sakit melihatmu berakting menangis untuk menutupi seluruh kedok busukmu itu,"

Luhan kembali menatap Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau diam saja? Kenapa kau tak menjerit kesakitan? Apa perlu aku mencabut matamu yang satunya lagi?" ujar pemuda itu sambil mengelus rambut halus kakaknya.

Pemuda itu menautkan kedua alisnya merasa bosan, ia kemudian menatap kembali bola mata kakaknya. Tatapannya kemudian beralih ke tubuh kakaknya yang tak berdaya itu dan memperhatikan apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia kemudian mempunyai sebuah ide.

"Jalang, buka mulutmu."

Baekhyun tergagap, "Lu-luhan, ka-kau ma-mau a-a-"

Belum selesai Baekhyun berbicara, Luhan sudah memasukan sesuatu ke dalam mulutnya dengan tiba-tiba hingga membuat Baekhyun tersedak dan memuntahkannya kembali.

"Dasar bodoh!" decak Luhan kesal.

Ia kemudian mengambil bola mata yang menggelinding ke lantai itu. "Buka mulutmu," perintah Luhan dengan dingin.

Baekhyun diam saja. Ia sudah tau jika apa yang dimasukkan adiknya tadi adalah bola matanya sendiri. Baekhyun menutup bibirnya rapat dengan kedua tangannya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi area matanya terasa perih.

Luhan yang melihatnya hanya menguap bosan.

"Jalang ini sungguh membosankan," desisnya pelan, namun dapat Baekhyun dengar dengan baik-baik. "_Hyung_, aku ingin menempelkan kepalamu di pintu kamarku sebagai hiasan. Bolehkah?" ujar Luhan dengan nada kekanak-kanakan. Sisi gelapnya kembali muncul.

Luhan mulai menaikkan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Ia kemudian mengelus permukaan kulit kakaknya yang selembut kain sutra dan mencium aroma parfum vanilla bercampur amis. Pisau yang sedari tadi menempel di tangannya mulai ia gerakan dari ujung leher Baekhyun.

Badan Baekhyun gemetar hebat. Luhan yang menyadari hal itu hanya tersenyum simpul. "Tenangkan dirimu, ini akan menjadi malam yang tak akan pernah kita lupakan, _Hyung_. "

Pemuda itu mulai merobek seluruh pakaina yang sedari tadi dikenakkan oleh kakaknya, hingga tubuh sang kakak polos. Luhan menjilat pisaunya yang bersimbah darah.

"Wow, tubuhmu begitu indah, jalang. Pantas saja banyak para lelaki yang suka mengecap kulit putihmu ini,"

Pisau itu kembali bergerak. Merobek dengan paksa permukaan kulit leher sampai ke perut sang kakak hingga menampakkan organ-organ dalam yang terlihat sedang bekerja itu. Tubuh Baekhyun memberontak dengan keras, Luhan yang sedari tadi menatap kagum keindahan karya Tuhan melalui tubuh kakaknya mulai berdecak kesal.

Ia kemudian mengambil pisaunya kembali dan menancapkannya tepat di jantung sang kakak hingga membuat pergerakan pemuda itu terhenti seketika. Luhan mulai tertawa.

"Dengan begini akan lebih mudah untuk bermain-main," ujar Luhan pada dirinya sendiri. Luhan kemudian kembali menatap tubuh sang kakak. Tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah obyek yang berada di rongga perut bagian kanan.

Ia kemudian menarik benda itu dengan kasar hingga darah kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Inikah hati? Kalau begitu aku akan menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan dari Baek-_hyung_! Kurasa cinta Baek-_hyung_ kepadaku tersimpan disini, jadi aku harus menyimpannya dengan baik-baik…"

.

.

'_CRASSSHHHHH'_

Suara tebasan mulai kembali terdengar.

'_BUAGHHHH'_

Pemuda cantik itu mulai kesal dengan obyek yang ada dihadapannya. Berkali-kali ia menusuk, menghujam, menyayat, bahkan menguliti obyek tersebut sampai seluruh kulit tubuhnya terkelupas.

Luhan sangat menikmati mainannya malam ini, sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa suara sang kakak sudah tak lagi terdengar. Bahkan tubuh itu tak sedikitpun bergerak. Tubuh Baekhyun bahkan sudah tak terbentuk.

Ia kemudian merogoh-rogoh sesuatu di dalam dada Baekhyun dan menemukan sesuatu yang kenyal. Luhan mencabutnya dengan paksa dan mulai menekan-nekan benda tersebut layaknya mainan bayi.

"Wah, inikah jantung? Indah sekali," decak Luhan kagum. "Hei, tak kusangka organ tubuh manusia lebih menarik yang aslinya daripada yang di gambar."

Luhan kembali terdiam. Ia mulai bermain-main dengan jantung Baekhyun. Lambat laun ia mulai bosan. Ia kemudian melempar jantung itu sembarangan dan menyeret tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke pojok kamar tidurnya.

Ia kemudian melempar pisah yang sedari tadi ia genggam dan mulai bersandar di samping kakaknya. Ia menaruhkan kepala mungilnya di pundak sang kakak.

"Hyung, kali ini temani aku. Aku ingin kita bersama-sama lagi seperti dulu…" lirih Luhan pelan. Ia kemudian memejamkan matanya pelan dan mulai tertidur dengan mimpi indah yang sudah menghiasinya.

Tubuhnya ambruk.

.

.

**-END-**

**.**

**.**

**Astaga mimpi ampa ane tadi sampek bisa buat fic beginian wkwkwk oke ceritanya author lagi liat-liat MV Korea gitu, nah kebetulan author lagi liat MV-nya Ladies Code-Hate You…yaaa jadilah author terinspirasi dari MV itu dan mulai membuat ff nista ini.**

**Author minta maaf untuk bad words dan kata-kata kasar yang ada di fic ini. Dan maaf jika bloody scene nya gak horror, author baru kali pertama buat dark fic._.**

**Oke sekian,**

**With love,**

**Tania Novita 07/06/14**


End file.
